


The White Knight

by trinielf82



Series: Hooker AU [10]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	The White Knight

Ty was thoroughly enjoying mouthing the exposed skin at Zane’s neck when his cell rang. He considered ignoring it and the way Zane was clutching his hips the man clearly wanted him to do the same. 

But that was Nick’s ringtone. And in their line of work you didn’t ignore your partner’s call at this hour. 

Still straddling Zane he reached over to the coffee table to grab his phone. 

"You better be dying in a ditch somewhere" was his greeting to his partner. Ty missed Nick’s reply completely when Zane almost ripped the neckline of his t-shirt and latched onto to Ty’s neck. Jesus! He was going to have a damn hickey the way the man was sucking at him. But fuck if he cared

He rocked against Zane’s hips as he continued his assault on Ty’s neck. 

"Ty? Are you listening to me? I said the captain just let Abbott go."

"Wait what?" 

"I arrested Kelly and Liam Bell shows up and gets him released just like that"

"You arrested Kelly Abbott! What the fuck Nick?!" Ty’s shock was quickly followed by a moan as Zane nibbled at his neck.

"What the fuck was that?" 

"I don’t think you wanna know" 

"Dammit Ty! Are you having sex while on the phone with me?!" Nick shouted. 

Zane lifted his head to waggle his brow at Ty and Ty grinned “No sex, yet” 

"You’re unbelievable!" Nick huffed

"You called me" Ty reminded him "Just, hold on" Ty rolled off of Zane to sit next to him on the couch. There was no way he was going to concentrate on this conversation if he let Zane keep doing that thing he did with his mouth. "You behave." 

"I make no promises" Zane grinned wickedly as he reached for the fly of Ty’s jeans. 

Ty swatted his hand away “Stop that” he hissed out as Zane went ahead and lowered his zipper anyways. 

"Be good now Garrett and i’ll make it worth your while later." 

"Jesus. I’ll talk to you later Ty." 

"Nick, wait! Garrett’s finished having his way with me," Ty winked at Zane who folded his arms and pouted . "for now anyways. Now start over"

Nick sighed “I arrested Kelly because i thought i could get him to roll on Bell. but it didn’t quite go as planned.”

"You really expected him to turn CI?" Ty scoffed. There was no way Abbott would risk that.

"I know Ty, but i had to try and…"

"Why do you have such a hard on for this guy?" Nick was the type of guy who tried to help people as much as possible but Ty had been noticing a little more attention to Abbott than was Nick’s norm. "I mean he comes in a pretty package and all but let’s not forget who he is Nick."

"That isn’t why…" Nick blew out a breath "I just want to help him" 

"Please do not tell me you’re getting sucked into this guy’s charms" 

”I’m…not”

Ty sighed. “Yeah that’s real convincing.”

”Look i’ll let you get back to…Garrett” Ty chuckled at that, but then sobered up at his partner’s next words “I don’t think Kelly’s a lost cause just yet. I think i can turn him around.”

"Dammit Nick!"

"Bye Ty"

Ty stared at the screen for a moment before tossing the phone on the table.

"Everything ok?" Zane was watching him closely, a slight frown creasing his brow.

"Yeah just peachy." Ty let his eyes wander the length of the man’s body "Now, where were we?"

**************

Kelly stared at his phone, Nick’s number visible on the screen, under the name Freckles. Two days had passed since the incident and he’d been waffling.

Everytime he pulled out his phone to call the man he’d hit end. He just couldn’t do this. But the looks Liam had been giving him were getting more scowly as he let time pass by. so he really had no choice.

He finally pressed the call button, his stomach tying in knots as he listened to the ringing.

"Detective O’Flaherty" the man sounded breathless and Kelly wondered just what was the good detective up to on a Saturday morning.

"Guess you don’t ever turn the cop thing off huh?"

Silence.

Kelly waited for the man to hang up on him but was surprised when he growled out “What the fuck do you want?”

"You can’t be mad at me detective. You arrested me remember?"

"For your own damn good. Now what. The fuck. Do you want?"

”I had time to think and i want to talk. About what you offered me at the station.” Kelly hoped Nick would tell him to fuck off so he could tell Liam that he’d tried but it was a no go.

"What changed your mind?" Nick sounded suspicious, as he damn well should.

Tell me to go fuck myself, please. Kelly silently begged. 

"Kelly, you there?"

"Yeah i’m here" Kelly wrapped an arm around himself as he paced the length of the kitchen. "I just realized that if i don’t do something now, i’ll be trapped here for ever. And i…" he didn’t even have to pretend to sound scared. Just picturing Liam’s face in the car that night was enough "I just want out. Can we meet somewhere to talk? I don’t want to say more here"

"The park, fifteen minutes" was all Nick said before he hung up. 

Kelly made it in ten. Nick was sitting on one of the benches, legs stretched out. Kelly stopped halfway to drink the man in. 

Nick was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt that was clinging to ever damn muscle the man had. He’d clearly been out running when Kelly had called. 

This was the first time Kelly had seen Nick in anything other than his work wear and wow he was a pretty sight.

"You gonna gawk all morning?" the detective called out. 

"Just enjoying the view is all" Kelly strolled up, grinning in spite of the way his stomach was churning. 

"Sit down Abbott" 

So he was Abbott now, well ok then. Nick was clearly still pissed. “So, how does this work?”

"Simple really. You feed us information that can help us take Bell down. I’m pretty sure he’s got some dirty cops and law officials on his payroll. there’s no way he could’ve wrangled you out of jail so fast. My boss chewed into my ass for arresting for that very reason. Bigger fish to catch he says" Nick huffed "So, whatever you can give us along those lines. You’ll be compensated of course."

"I don’t want your money" 

"It’s not my money. Besides, we pay all our CIs. And i know this shit is dangerous for you, but i promise we’ll get you out once we take Bell down” 

"And you always keep your promises?" Kelly asked. Nick was so ready to ride in on his horse and save the day. Kelly felt like he was going to throw up. He didn’t want Bell to hurt the man. Not when he was trying his best to help Kelly. 

"Yes i do" Nick replied simply. "I’ll get you a phone so we can keep in contact. I don’t know if Bell pays your phone bill…" he trailed off lamely. Clearly not wanting to imply that as Liam’s property he probably had dominion over Kelly in all aspects. 

Kelly looked away and mumbled “Ok” 

The hand on his shoulder surprised him and he turned back around.

" Hey, you’re in a shitty position right now, but i’ll get you out Kelly. I mean that" 

"And what about Clancy? Can you get her out too?" She had helped him from the first day Liam had found him on the street. 

"I don’t know Kelly" Nick admitted, running his hand through his curls "She’s pretty tight with Liam. Can you trust her to turn on him? Would she even want to?” 

"I don’t want anything to happen to her when shit goes down" He insisted "She helped me alot." 

"You’re asking a damn lot, but i’ll see what i can do."

"Thank you." Kelly allowed himself to trail his eyes over the man’s body. Liam wanted him to seduce Nick as well, and while he didn’t want to do it solely because Liam told him too, Nick O’Flaherty was too easy on the eyes for Kelly not to look.

"What are you doing?" Nick growled. Kelly dragged his eyes back up to meet those hard green eyes. "Stop looking at me like that"

"You’re all sweaty. What’s a guy to do but look?"

"I mean it Kelly. This relationship is strictly professional" 

Kelly cocked his head “I like when you call me Kelly. Makes me wonder how you’d say my name if i…” his eyes dropped down to Nick’s crotch and he licked his lips. 

"Do you think this is a fucking game?!" Nick exploded, jumping to his feet 

Kelly looked up at the man “Trust me, i know all to well it isn’t a game” He got to his feet too “But, you’re fun to tease. And i need all the fun i can get right now, so i don’t fucking lose it ok” 

Nick’s expression softened and Kelly wished the man wouldn’t make this so easy for him. They stood like that staring at each other for a while. And Kelly wished thing could be different. Nick was a good guy. There was no doubt about that.

And Kelly had certainly not known any good guys in his time on this earth. Living on the streets then working for Liam, didn’t really make it easy to meet good guys, or good people in general. 

God, he really was going to be sick if he kept thinking about what he was going to have to do to Nick.

"I better go" he said at last, breaking the weird silence. 

"I’ll be in touch" Nick promised.

Kelly nodded as he turned away.

Mission accomplished.

But he really wished it hadn’t been.


End file.
